


Reincarnated and reunited

by MrsMusic



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Mary/Bash because we need some angst and jealousy in the mix, Mary/Catherine de' Medici because she's very protective, Reincarnation, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusic/pseuds/MrsMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost half a century after their deaths, Mary and Francis are reunited with no memories of their former lives and fate wanting to give them another chance. Mary Stuart has arrived to work as an au pair at the Valois house for Catherine and Henry, taking care of their younger sons, Henry and Charles. Caring older brother that he is, Francis comes over from his dorm to meet the girl who is going to watch his little brothers. From their first touch, he gets the feeling that he’s met Mary before but he can’t seem to place her… Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnated and reunited

Mary stands at the Paris Charles de Gaulle Airport waiting for Catherine and Henry to pick her up. She knows what they look like from the pictures she has seen but it’s a big airport so she’s waiting with a cardboard sign saying ”Mary Stuart”. After a few minutes she locks eyes with a beautifully dressed woman that she instantly recognizes from the pictures. She’s surprised at how nicely she’s dressed just to pick a girl up from the airport but what shocks her more is how people are moving out of her way. Mary knew she’s in real estate and her husband is a big shot lawyer but this was unbelieveable. She meets Catherine half way and extends her hand, ”I’m Mary. You must be Mrs Valois.”, Catherine in return shakes her hand in a fine but firm grip. ”Please call me Catherine”, she said with a smile. In a moment so sudden, something that felt like a tiny jolt of electricity went through their bodies. They both dropped their hands to their sides and chalked it up to nothing, not knowing the other felt it too. ”Let’s get your luggage.”

 

Walking outside, they instantly see a young man walking towards them and insisting on getting her luggade. ”This is Louis, our driver. Louis, this is Mary.”, Catherine introduces them and he gives Mary a slight smile and a nod. Their way home is filled with questions, mostly from Catherine’s side, ”I’m sorry if I’m asking so many questions, and I’m sure my husband has a few of his own when we get home.” Mary smiles, ”It’s fine. I’m the one who’s going to be watching your children, of course you’re going to be asking questions. Where is Mr Valois, by the way?” ”Ah yes, Henry had to watch the children because Francis didn’t have the time to leave school.”, Catherine replies. ”Francis? Who is that?”, Mary thinks to her herself and cocks her head. Noticing her confusion, Catherine eases her and smiles at the thought of him, ”Francis is our oldest son, he’s 17 and currenly a student. He's a brilliant man.” Mary smiles and admires the pride on Catherine’s face as she continues talking about her firstborn son. Her thoughts wander off to this ”Francis” and what he could look like. She knows au pairs are not allowed to have relations with a family member of the child/children they’re taking care of but she could atleast look. And tell her best friend back home, Kenna. She would be so jealous… She’s awoken from her thoughts when Louis suddenly announces, ”We’ve arrived at the Valois residence.”

 

Walking up to the house alongside Catherine, she is amazed at how big the house is. It didn’t look this big on the pictures she had seen. Catherine opens the door to the house, welcoming Mary inside with Louis following behind, carrying her luggage. ”Darling, children, Mary’s here!”, she calls and her sons come running towards her. Such handsomely dressed and adorable sons, Mary thinks to herself and smiles. ”Mary, this is Henry and this is Charles”, Catherine says, introducing her sons as Henry is walking up towards them. As she notices from the corner of her eye that Louis is taking her luggage upstairs, Henry extends his hand and introduces himself, ”I’m Henry, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She shakes his hand and smiles, ”I’m Mary, and likewise. You have a lovely home I must say.” Catherine smiles and Henry nods, ”Thank you very much. Children, why don’t you show Mary your rooms and then take her to her room? She’s the lady who will be taking care of you.”

 

Almost dragging her with them upstairs, Mary giggles. She will certainly get on well with the brothers. They visit Charles’ room first and he smiles proudly at Mary, ”This is my room. And because I’m older, I have the bigger room!” Henry scoffs, ”My room is so much cooler than yours!” Mary follows Henry to his room, ”You know what? I think your rooms are equally big and cool. I almost feel jealous looking at them!” They both grin and show Mary to her room. She gasps the moment she sees it, the guestroom, now her bedroom, is amazing with a capital ”A”. She has a walk-in closet, her own bathroom, a huge bed with satin sheets… Everything a girl could ask for. She giggles and looks at the brothers, ”You know, this room looks like it could belong to a queen!”

 

After she has unpacked and settled in, and by unpacked and settled in she really means trying her new bed and checking out the walk-in closet, she suddenly hears an unfamiliar voice calling from her outside her room, ”Miss Stuart, I’m Jacques, the chef of the house. Dinner is almost finished and Catherine has requested you join the family in the dining room.” Mary suddenly hears her stomach rumbling, she was starving. She followed Jacques to the dining room, thank God he was there or she would’ve been lost in this mansion.  
Entering the dining room, she sits opposite Charles who has Catherine to his left while Mary has the younger Henry to her right. Henry sits at the end of the rectangular, gorgeous mahogany table with an empty chair opposite him. Right as dinner is being served and the conversation is flowing freely, Louis enters the dining room and clears his throat, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Francis has arrived."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever posted and with what's happened in the show and how short their real life story was, I thought they (and you fans of Frary/the show) deserved this. I know Catherine and Henry had more than three children but I thought this was enough for the story. If the interest is there, I have the next chapter ready to post. Future chapters will ofcourse be longer, this was just a prologue to get some backstory to it all. :)


End file.
